metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
DOD Official
The DOD Official was a military officer and bureaucrat in the United States Department of Defense during the Cold War. Biography In 1964, the DOD Official, who was the Army Chief of Staff at that time, was in attendance at Naked Snake's award ceremony of the Big Boss codename by President Lyndon B. Johnson after the success of Operation Snake Eater. He later spoke with the DCI, after Snake refused to shake the DCI's hand, proposing to create an infiltration unit like FOX in the Army to handle their top-secret sneaking missions; one that would consist of operatives possessing the combined qualities of both soldiers and special agents. In the aftermath of the San Hieronymo Incident, the FOX unit was officially disbanded by its commander Major Zero in 1970. The DOD Official later accompanied Zero in welcoming back Naked Snake at an airplane runway, where Zero handed Snake official documents allowing for the creation of Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND. By November 1974, the DOD Official had become the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and was forced to respond to the crisis caused by the Peace Walker Incident. During this time, the Chairman was contacted at the Pentagon by Big Boss, after Peace Walker began transmitting false data regarding an imminent Soviet attack on the U.S. He warned the Chairman to abort the retaliatory nuclear strike, to which the Chairman demanded that he prove his identity, outside the authentication code he had given at the switchboard. Big Boss responded by recounting the events of the secret award ceremony following Operation Snake Eater, where he refused to shake the DCI's hand. Having been convinced, the Chairman decided to abort the nuclear strike, also telling the Representative of the Secretary of Defense when the latter expressed his doubts that he was present during the ceremony that Snake alluded to and in fact had been standing right next to the DCI when Snake refused to shake hands with him. He then thanked Snake and also requested that, should Big Boss be around, he'd like to shake his hand. However, most of the Joint Chiefs of Staff as well as the Representative of the Secretary of Defense disagreed with his decision, and held him at gunpoint, despite his protests. They eventually relented when Peace Walker destroyed itself and halted the false data uplink, transmitting The Carpenters' "Sing" to the Pentagon as it sank in Lake Nicaragua. Post-Peace Walker Sometime after the events in Nicaragua, a United States Naval Prison Facility, due to it being converted into a black site a few years ago by the CIA, was suspected of harboring POWs and torturing them. The Chairman alongside the Joint Chiefs of Staff ordered an undercover agent to go undercover and investigate the rumors about the base. On December 21, 1974, because of the Chairman having a lot of trust for Snake for quelling the crisis during the Peace Walker Incident, he had the JCS, via a cut out, hire the Militaires Sans Frontières to rendezvous with the undercover mole, and retrieve a cassette tape from him. Behind the scenes The unnamed DOD Official first made his appearance in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, set in late 1964. He was originally intended to be the Secretary of Defense,http://www.tentenpro.com/muni_shinobu/mgs3/commentary7.html with his appearance based on that of real life official Robert McNamara. However, his position during that time was changed to the Army Chief of Staff in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, having become Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff ten years later. The actual Army Chief of Staff in 1964 was Harold K. Johnson, who retired in 1968, while the actual Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff in 1974 was George S. Brown. Due to a misinterpretation of Hideo Kojima's commentary in the Metal Gear Solid 3: Extreme Box DVD set, Piggyback's Metal Gear Solid 3: The Official Guide incorrectly identified the character as a younger Roy Campbell.http://i716.photobucket.com/albums/ww167/D4YV/DSCF0478.jpg Campbell did not appear in the prequels until Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence (Secret Theater; non-canon) *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (flashbacks) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (mentioned) See also * CIA Director * Naked Snake * Major Zero Notes and references Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MPO Characters Category:Peace Walker Characters Category:Ground Zeroes Characters Category:Politicians Category:Male Category:Americans